<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>helping hands by evaneddie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746742">helping hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie'>evaneddie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dhylen writes one shots [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2x18 AU, Caring Buck, Hurt and comfort, Hurt!Eddie, M/M, nothing really spectacular</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>eddie gets crushed by the ladder truck instead of buck</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dhylen writes one shots [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>helping hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i hope y'all enjoy this short lil thing. it's been taunting me for months and i finally wrote it.</p><p>prompt from fanofthimgs on tumblr:</p><p>could you do a fic where eddie was the one the truck fell on and have buck looking after him and christopher while he recovers</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck hadn't let go of Eddie's hand the entire time, only slightly moving his fingers out of the way so Chimney could insert a cannula. But instantly after he had completed that task, Buck's hand was clasped tightly in Eddie's. As the entire crowd of civilians around them teamed up to lift the ladder truck off Eddie's bleeding leg, Buck held tightly with his left hand, running his fingers on the other through Eddie's hair, whispering soothing nothings into his ear, all gestures calming for the both of them.</p><p>The ride in the ambulance happened all in a rush. Again, Buck had not let go the entire time, Hen and Chimney having to work around the youngest member of the team, neither having the heart to tell him to let go and stay to the side. For the first time in his life, the sirens were overwhelming for Buck, too much going on at once. Which, in hindsight, he's never had a problem with. His brain thrives on overstimulation. But this, this was different. This was his best friend, resting unconscious on the sterile gurney, pale in the face, and crimson everywhere else. His free hand stroked gently on Eddie's ungrazed cheek, avoiding the oxygen mask that had just been placed there. Hen had reached over and offered Buck some cleansing wipes to clean Eddie's scrapes, and he'd taken it gratefully, blotting gently at the injured flesh.</p><p>Waiting for Eddie to come out of surgery was one of the worst parts. It was hours upon hours of sitting unceremoniously on the hard plastic chairs, fidgeting with anything he could as he awaited any news from a doctor. The words from Bobby saying that Eddie is a fighter rings through his memory, reverberating off the otherwise blank surfaces. Nothing else is on his mind at this point.</p><p>Then Christopher showed up a few hours later, when Eddie had been taken to a private room after being in recovery for a while. The rest of their found family had let Buck go in first, the firefighter eager and boincing on his feet the moment they were told he could have two visitors at once. Since that moment, he hasn't left Eddie's bedside. Their fingers had been interlocked as Bobby, Hen, Chimney, and Athena had all filtered in one by one. None had stayed very long, just enough to see how their friend was doing and to give him a gentle touch on the arm. When Chris sees his father connected to multiple machines by wires and his leg suspended in the air with plaster around it, he starts to cry.</p><p>That's the only time Buck had let go of Eddie's hand, to quickly rush over to the boy and scoop him up delicately in his arms. Carla had given him a sympathetic smile, and asked how Buck was doing. He'd assured her that he was fine - even if he didn't believe it himself - before turning to Christopher and kissing his forehead. He'd not sugarcoated anything, knowing that's how Eddie has always been with him. So Buck tells the truth. That Eddie was badly hurt, and that he had surgery, and would probably be in pain when he wakes up, but that Buck would do his best to make sure things would be okay. Especially considering the three of them had each other.</p><p>For a while Chris had buried his face into Buck's collarbone, too scared to look at his dad in the vulnerable state he was in. But eventually, Buck sat down, taking Eddie's hand in his own once again. Slowly, Chris added his own hand into the mix, and Carla whispered something about having to get home and to give her a call if they needed anything.</p><p>Eddie was only in hospital for another two days, which Buck huffed a knowing laugh at. Only Eddie would be able to convince the doctors to let him go home three days ahead of schedule. He's too tough for his own good.</p><p>Not only did Buck's job put a huge strain on his relationship with Ali, but the fact that he had all but moved into Eddie's place to help him and Chris out for a bit had pushed it to its limit. If he's being honest with himself, it never would have lasted much longer without the accident anyway.</p><p>They had broken up only three weeks ago, and here Buck is, ten-thirty at night in the guest room, having an existential crisis because of his confusing feelings for Eddie. Almost losing someone like that, someone you care about oh so deeply, really puts things into perspective for you. He'd almost lost the love of his life, and had never gotten the chance to voice how he feels. Even now, he's too chicken to admit it out loud to anyone but himself. Not even Maddie, who isn't dumb and knows exactly what's up with Buck.</p><p>As much as Eddie had wanted to, Buck refused to let him do things around the house. Buck had basically doing everything for both he and Christopher, but he would never complain, because there's nothing to complain about. Usually people are taking care of him because of his stupidity, so it feels nice to be doing the same in return.</p><p>Buck ensures that Eddie doesn't overexert himself during the healing period, as the doctors had warned the both of them at each and every appointment about blood clots. That's not something either of them want. They both just want Eddie to be okay, and back to himself as soon as he can be.</p><p>Promising himself he would stay through everything, the doctors check ups, taking Chris to school, working through the days, and eventually the physiotherapy, he knows he can't say anything now about his crush. Well, crush isn't exactly the best way to put it, it's too light for what he feels.</p><p>He feels deeply, and utterly in love, and damn it he's screwed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>